


Sensory

by regdog



Series: Prowl Week [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: Time to learn about doorwings
Series: Prowl Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709830
Kudos: 37
Collections: Prowl Week





	Sensory

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely related to my Lost Light Fest 2019 series entries Why Did You Leave Me, I Had to Leave You, but it is not necessary to read those before reading this.

Prowl’s doorwings twitched as he crept down the darkened corridor. His stalkers had no idea their movements were being tracked. Each twitch of his doorwings gave him all the information he needed. Each pede step, each ex-vent telegraphed the stalkers' movements, whereabouts, excitement and core temperature. They stood no chance.

Even so, Prowl let them continue their approach, wanting them to think they had the advantage. Otherwise, how would they learn? 

::On my mark:: he commed, knowing his teammates were lying in wait. ::Now::

A blinding flash of light illuminated the corridor, Jazz found himself flat on his back, arms pinned to his side, Sunstreaker straddling his chestplates.

Bumblebee was wrapped up in Sideswipes’ unbreakable grip, dangling several feet of the ground. The minibot tried to wiggle free but was unable to budge the viselike grip.

Mirage shimmered into visibility, Prowl’s servo around his intake, blaster pointed at his nasal ridge.

“And that is why you can never sneak up on a Praxian. Doorwings are sensory panels, not just pretty appendages, or means of communications. Seekers wings have even greater sensory ability. To stand any chance of infiltration on any Decepticon base, you are going to have to learn ways around walking sensory alarms,” Prowl said. “Release them.”

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe let Jazz and Bumblebee go as Prowl stepped away from Mirage, subspacing his weapon. The three rookie Special Ops mechs nodded their understanding.

“Teach us?” Jazz asked.

“Of course. When the Twins and I have finished your training there won’t be a Seeker or Praxian among the Decepticons who will know you are there.”

“I didn’t know any Praxians were Decepticons,” Mirage said.

“One. Barricade.” Prowl’s optics flared.


End file.
